W tym świecie morduj albo daj się zamordować
Spędzając czas i po raz pierwszy właściwie pokazana zostaje komtana w której pomieszkuje Chris. Nie różni się za wiele od ośrodka. Pełny przepychu i złudno drogich dekoracji i jego prywane rzeczy. W tej chwili właśnieo obmyślał kolejną misterny plan. Dan: Dzisiaj znowu kręcisz kołem wyzwań? <3 Tori: 'To chora zabawa... '''Chris: '''Ale jaka fajna! ''Oparł się o koło. '''Chris: Sprawdzimy sobie jaką dzisiaj torturę będą mieli nasi zawodnicy! Ostatnio słabo wypadło... Tori: '''Już nawet przyznajesz się, że to nie zadanie tylko tortura... '''Chris: '''Ciii! Nagrywają nas nie widzisz? To co walimy retrospekcję co nie! Ostatnio w Total Drama UnderCITY! ''Kamera ukazjuje akadamik. W jednym pokoju Ari i Vince knują misterny plan jak to by Richard ukazał więcej emocji i zainteresowania. W poecie budziło się dziwne uczucie. '' '''Tori: To mój ulubiotny kwadrat! <3 W kolejnej scenie ukazuje jak Cassie w zasadzie przez przypadek i dzięki Lian dowiaduje się o czymś so wywraca jej świat do góry nogami. Tori: 'Więcej dramy. <3 ''Bobbie nadal prześladuje i próbuje rozgryść Chipa ale jedyne co doznaje to szoku jak bardzo oderwany jest od rzeczywistości i jeszcze bardziej wzbudza to w nim wrogość wobec niego. '''Tori: No i drudzy! Co to za yaoi! Ah wait, mnie się tam podoba. <3 Chris: Będziesz tak komentowała każdą retrospekcję? Tori: Tiak :3 Dan: 'Co to yaoi? '''Tori: '''Potem ci wyjaśnie! <3 ''Tak doszliśmy do zadania gdzie odbył się konkurs talentów. Każdy z zawodników miał okrojony czas na przygotowania i na występy. Ari pokazała jak umie poskramiać naturę, Richard odwalił matematyka, Valentina rozcieńczyła piwo w akwarium, Paolo nie zjadł do końca bigosu tylko go rozwalił wszędzie, Lian przykryta pod płachtą udająca kamienia. To były te gorsze występy. Prawdziwie pokazała się Yukiyo w swoim jakże creepy scence. Bobbie pokazując iż z niczego stworzy broń. Cassie, która w swoim występie oznajmia światu o swoim zerwaniu i uczuciach. Chip i jego niesamowita magia. Ostatecznie to Cassie wygrała zadanie. '''Tori: '''Zasłużenie. '''Dan: '''Zgadzam się. ''Podczas dramatycznej ceremonii eliminacji okazało się iż Paolo zwrócił na siebie zbytnią uwagę swoim zachowaniem. Wyszło na jak iż chciał wkopać Vinca i od początku był na celowniku Jen. W magiczny sposób to Chip miał ostatnie słowo i jego głos przeważył. '' '''Chris: Kto będzie kolejny! Na czym koło tortur się zatrzymało! Gdy trwała retrospekcja stażyści zdążyli je nakryć. Chris: '''Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku w UnderCITY! ''Muzyka openingu:' Sim Gretina - Whistle song Pomysł na opening:' Durarara!! Ending 1 Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY, Tereny leśne Po zaznajomieniu się z wyzwaniem jakie wypadło w kole fortuny (tortur) Dan w swoim trucku wiózł niezbędne przedmioty na miejsce. Dan: On ma z pięćdziesiąt lat a nadal zachowuje się jak dzieciuch. Tori: '''Tylko tyle? '''Dan: Co tylko tyle? Tori: 'Się dziwię trochę. Pewnie go znają i nie chcą do domu starców. Przykro jak go od siebie wywalałam. ''Uśmiechała się wrednie. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd rozbrzmiał głos Chrisa. '''Chris: TORI SŁYSZAŁEM! I ZAPOMNIJ O DZISIEJSZYM WIECZORZE! Tori: Oh.. będzie mi smutno z tego powodu. Chris: NO OCZYWIŚCIE! BEZ ODBIORU! Dan: '''A co dzisiaj mieliście robić? '''Tori: Komedię jakąś w której wystąpił oglądać. Dan: O To jak mogłaś zrezygnować!? Tori: '''Widziałam ją z tysiąc i więcej razy... On lubi mnie nią zamęczać. Ale to trochę słodkie? '''Dan: '''Emmm... No on cię widzi, ale nic ci nie zrobi na wizji wiesz? '''Tori: Nie, nie! To nie o to chodzi. Dan: Z litości? Tori: '''Tak ociupinkę. Jest jaki jest ale zawsze się uśmiecha kiedy to ogląda ze mną. O rany! Mówię jakby miał jakąś duszę. Zrujnuje mu wizerunek zaraz. '''Dan: Miłe to nawet. Tori: No to zabierajmy się do roboty! Za długo gadamy. I pamiętaj. Ja widzę jak pracujesz. <3 Dan: Haha. :D Znow pojawił się ten dziwny trzeszczący głosik. Chris: NIE NABIJAJ SIĘ ZE MNIE I DO ROBOTY! PROSZĘ! Tori: 'Proszę... hm... ''Zarumieniła się z jakiegoś powodu i zaczęli wyładowywać i przygotowywać miejsce wyzwania. '' UnderCITY, Akademik ''Na tarasie balkonowym odprężona Jen zajadała się czekoladą przemyconą z kuchni. Znajdowała się w akademiku. Niewielka to jednak nie tak wygodna i wynosili wszystko na dużo przestronniejszy taras. '''Jen: Nie mogę odmówić wam co nie? Wzięła jedną z czekoladek i podrzuciła łapiąc do ust. Jen: 'Brakowało mi trochę. ''Nie była świadoma, że zza okna temu przypatrywał się Vince. Jak gdyby nic wszedł do środka. '''Vince: No proszę proszę. Lekko zauroczony przysiadł się do niej. Vince: Tak od rana? Jen: '''Ohh.. widziałeś to? '''Vince: '''Jak łapiesz tą czekoladkę? Skądże. '''Jen: Widziałeś. Vince: '''Oczywiście! Ale to nic takiego. Uroczo wyglądałaś. '''Jen: '''Chciałbyś jedną? '''Vince: A z chęcią. ^^ W ogóle dobrze, że on odpadł czyż nie? Jen: Paolo? No ulżyło mi. Ale nadal jakoś nie podchodzi mi fakt wtargnięcia do akademika... Vince: 'Za bardzo dałem się ponieść. Heh.. ''Zarumienił się. '''Vince: '''Może powinienem zacząć jak teraz. Spokojnie się dosiąść i... '''Valentina: Heeeeeloł bitches! A co wy? Randka? Jen: '''Mmpff... Akurat nastrój był. '''Valentina: No wiecie wy co? Wszyscy kurde się sparingują. Mam wrażenie, że jestem coraz bardziej forevel alone. Vince: Faza? Bo czuć trochę. Valentina: 'I to od wczoraj bejbi! ''Rzuciła się na niego. Nie opierał się przy łapaniu jej. '''Jen: Od odrobina piwa ci tak odpieprzyło? Nie no mocna zawodniczka. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): No wyczułam moment! Akurat kiedy natrafiła mi się okazja na zawiązanie sojuszu. Jest nas relatywnie coraz mniej, a ludzie zacieśniają więzi. Nie chcę nagle paść ofiarą większej grupy! Zaczęła się łasić do niego. Nagle jednak została szturchięta przez Jen. Jen: '''Mówiłam coś ty pijana wywłoko! Idż stąd! '''Vince: '''Panie? '''Valentina: '''Coo? Nagle pokazujesz, że masz jaja? Szkoda, że ostatnio mówiłaś. : ----- ''Siedząc samotnie za radością układała sobie sukienki i inne szałowe kreacje. '' '''Ari: Na pewno będzie zachwycony! :3 Lian: 'Ładna. '''Ari: '''Dziękuję. ^^ Oj.. ''Obróciła się i spojrzała się na nią. Chwilę dziwnie wodziła wzrokiem. '''Ari: Jesteś cichą myszką cio? Lian: 'Ja nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać... tylko... '''Ari: '''No choć, choć! ''Wzięła ją do siebie. '''Ari: Ty tak często znikasz. Czyżby coś się działo? Lian: 'Nie, nic takiego. Po prostu boję się ludzi i przy jednej osobie czuję się dobrze. Nie mogę go jednak znaleść. I jeszcze zniszczyłam rzeczy jednej osobie. ''Przygryza wargę. '''Lian: '''Jest bardzo żle. '''Ari: Uuuu, przy chłopaku? <3 Czyżby to miłość? <3 Lian: '''Nie strasz proszę. Ale tak, czuję się sobą jak jest w pobliżu. '''Ari: '''Jakie to piękne. Ja chciałabym by mój też tak się zachowywał. '''Lian: Nie przedstawiłam się w ogóle. Lian. Ari: '''Ari! ^^ Ale pewnie się skojarzyłyśmy z widzenia. '''Lian: Troszkę. I pomogłaś mi z tą torbą wtedy. Ari: 'Ajj to nic takiego. ''Dalej sobie rozmawiały o wszystkim i o niczym. Nie zdawała sobie Ari, że Richard widział ją i dziwnie zaczał się rumienić gdy Lian usiadła jej na kolanach. W pewnien sposób zaczął się rumienić i podobało mu się to. 'Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Co to było!? To nie było zboczenie, ale... *Nadal się rumienił* Wyobraziłem sobie, że ona ma na kolanach dziecko... Co to było!? Tak? Może... nie... Nie mogę na pewno jej o tym wspomnieć! ''Próbował zejść, ale nagle o coś zachaczył i się wywrócił. Dziewczyny nagle się zerwały. 'Ari: '''O rany! Richard! ''Zbiegła natychmiast i pomogła mu wstać. '''Richard: Przepraszam. Rozkojarzyłem się. Ari: '''To do ciebie niepodobne... czyżbyś... no wiesz? <3 '''Richard: '''Skąd wiesz!? Znaczy nie. ''Spoglądali na siebie '' '''Ari: '''Hmmmm? <3 '''Richard: '''Emmm... <3 '''Ari (Pokój zwierzeń): *Ma wielki zaciesz na twarzy* ''Nie wiem cio to było, ale mam dobry omen. <3 Na pewno musi być to związane ze mną. <3 Jest nieśmiały, ale przebija teraz samego siebie. <3 ----- ''Rozżalona Cassie siedziała pod kocem. Choć wygrała wcale nie było jej do uśmiechu. Spojrzała na zdjęcie, które znalazła przypadkiem w jego rzeczach. Wkurzona zgniotła je i wyrzuciła do kosza. Cassie: Nawet nie miałeś czelności powiedzieć mi to w twarz? Zachowywałeś się ochle... Przytuliła się do poduszki. Cassie: '''Ty parszywy ku... '''Chip: Trudne realia życia czyż nie? Przerwała wyzywanie, gdy tylko się odezwał. Cassie: 'Siedzisz tu od dawna? ''Spojrzała się krzywo w jego stronę. '''Cassie: '''Przydałby ci się dzwonek by wiedzieć kiedy jesteś w pobliżu. '''Chip: Hah! Ciekawa sugestia. Rozbawiło go to bardzo. Chip: Nie aż tak. W zasadzie... Próbuję się nie rzucać w oczy pewnej osobie. Wyjrzał przez okno. Chip: '''Choć zdaje się w końcu wziął się jakieś działania. '''Cassie: Knuje? To normalne. Każdy chce się kogoś pozbyć. Chip: Naturalnie. Dalej z ciekawością wyglądał. Cassie: To będziesz teraz tutaj tak siedział? Byłam w trakcie no czegoś. Chip: 'Nie przejmuj się. I tak do tego momentu mnie nie widziałaś. Postaraj zachowywać się naturalnie. Jak wcześniej. ^^ ''Było widać, że jest nie w humorze a do tego jego w jej opini arogancka podstawa tylko jeszcze bardziej spotęgowały jej złość. Jedynie sięgnęła po gazetę by zająć sobie myśli czymś innym. UnderCITY, Ruiny meliny Gdzie w akademiku zdawało się im spędzać czas w miłej atmosferze w zwęglonych ruinach dawnej meliny chłopaków Bobbie siedział i oczekiwał gościa. '''Bobbie: No ileż może jej to zajmować. Rozglądał się na boki gdy usłyszał jej kroki. Bobbie: '''No nareszcie! '''Yukiyo: Niecodziennie jestem zapraszana w takich pięknych okolicznościach. <3 Bobbie: Cieszy mnie fakt pojawienia się ciebie. Yukiyo: Ująłeś to w taki piękny sposób. Bobbie: '''Czyż nie? ^^ '''Yukiyo: '''Z taką pasją chcesz się go pozbyć i jeszcze mnie wciągnąć w zabawę. ^^ '''Bobbie: Oboje wyjdzieny na korzyść. Yukiyo: Doprawdy? ^^ Bobbie: Znam podejście takich jak ty. Powiedz mi proszę... czyś to nie piękne kiedy go okładałaś? Kiedy sprawiałaś iż w jego zwroku pojawiała się ta iskierka? Iskierka przerażenia i desperacji? Cała zaczęła się rumienić. Yukiyo: Jak ty mnie dobrze rozumiesz. <3 Bobbie: Pomóż mi a ja pomogę tobie. Yukiyo: A na czym ta pomoc polegać by miała? <3 Bobbie: By uprzykszyć życie jednemu zawodnikowi. Konkretnie Chipowi. <3 Yukiyo: 'Będę mogła się z nim pobawić? :3 '''Bobbie: '''Oczywiście! Nawet ci pomogę. '''Yukiyo: '''Więc umowa stoi! ''Wystawiła rękę. '''Bobbie: Stoi! Sam wystawił i ścisnęli rękę na zgodę. '' UnderCITY, Ogrodzona strefa leśna ''Zawodnicy po szybkim zebramiu zjawili się po przeciwnej stronie miasta gdzie powoli zaczynały się kończyc zabudowania i rozpoczynał się las. Teren był z jakiegoś powodu ogrodzony. Widać było pięć bram prowadzących do środka. Chris stał na niewielkim podeście. Chris: Witajcie w lesie śmierci! W dzisiejszym odcinku motywem jest zabij albo zostań zabity! Yukiyo dostała gwiazdki w oczach. Lian: Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł.... Bardzo.... Ręcę jak i ona cała zaczęła drżeć na samą myśl. Chris: Czas więc na dzisiejszą torturę. Yukiyo: '''Torturę? <3 '''Cassie: Chciałeś powiedzieć zadanie. Pstrynął po czym Tori i Dan wyciągnęli z wozu dwa pudełka. Otworzyli i wyciągneli dziwne białe bransolety z monitorkiem. '' '''Chris:' To są nadajniki, które zaraz wam nałożymy. Richard: Nadajniki? Po co? Bobbie: 'Bo setki kamer nie wystarczają. '''Chris: '''Dowiecie się zaraz, przy interaktywnym pokazie. Najpierw jednak panie po kolei pójdą z Tori a chłopaki z Danem. Wybierzcie miejsce gdzie mają go wam zaczepić. '''Bobbie: '''Może najpierw wyjaśnij nam ,a nie po omacku! ''Spojrzał się krzywo na Chipa. '''Bobbie: '''A może ty nam to wyjaśnisz za niego? '''Chip: Ja? Nie bądż niedorzeczny. Kilka razy dobrze wyciągnałem wnioski i już jestem jasnowidzem? Naprawdę. Opuścił dłonie. Chip: Zaczynam tracić wiarę w tutejszych ludzi. Nastała chwila ciszy. Chip: Nabijam się! Wystawił palce i się wyszczerzył. Chip: '''To coś w stylu lasu śmierci co co nie? '''Valentina: Bo sam zachowujesz się jakbyś uciekł z kosmosu. Bobbie: 'Nawet nie skomentuję ,jak bardzo to była żałosna próba obrazy kogoś... '''Cassie: '''One są pod napięciem co nie? '''Chris: '''Ehh. No nie dacie się zaskoczyć. Tak. To są czułe nadajniki wykrywające to kiedy zostanie naruszona ich struktura. Prosto mówiąc, gdy zostaną uszkodzone. Wtedy. ''Woła do siebie stażystę, przychodzi po czym rozwala mu umieszczoną na nadgarstku bransoletę. '''Chris: '''Stanie się to. ''Po chwili ładunek elektryczny o dużyn namięciu przysmażył stażystę. Padł bezwładnie na ziemię. '' '''Chris: Spokojnie. Testowaliśny na nim napięcie i to chyba najlepsze. Znaczy widowiskowe, ale nie powinno was pozabijać. ^^ Tylko uniósł lekko ciarkowatą i przypieczoną rękę, po czym dwaj inni stażyści go zabrali. Chris: '''Cassie! '''Cassie: Tak? Chris: Ponieważ wygrałaś ostatnie wyzwanie to wybierzesz pięć osób, które zostaną wpuszczone jako pierwsze na ten teren. Ty z pozostałymi będziecie mieli nieco większe szansę na przeżycie. Cassie: Z pozostałymi? Chris: No ba! Nie mamy tylu wejść by wpuścić wszystkich poza tobą od razu, bez ryzyka że od razu poniszczycie sobie bransolety. Gdzie tu fun! Powiedzmy to taka premia. Oczywiście osoba, która ostanie się jako ostatnia będzie bezpieczna podczas ceremoni. Tori: '''Chris, a gdzie tą torbę? '''Chris: Połóż obok. Poza tym trzy osoby z podium osoby dostaną specjalny przywilej. Yukiyo: A to gra na śmierć i życie to nie przywilej? <3 Chris: '''Nie... i wow. W tej torbie mam trzy nagrody dla jednej z tych osób. W jednej z nich znajduje się kwiat gdzie na siedmiu płatkach jest moja podobizna. Szczęśliwiec co ją znajdzie będzie mógł anulować głosy podczas ceremonii na siebie. Coś jakbyście prosto ujęli, statuetka a w tym przypadku Chrisokwiat nietykalności! '''Ari: Ta twoja obsesja na punkcie tych kwiatów jest taka lekko dziwna. Dan ciągnął dziwną armatę przy okazji i próbował z innymi stażystami wcisnąć na podest. Chris: '''A by was też informować, będziemy wystrzeliwali kulę. Wybuchnie pośrodku i przez chwilę ukaże wam się twarz osoby, która "umarła" ale sami musicie się domyślić, która i jakie miejsce macie jak liczycie na podium. '''Chip: Tak bardzo Igrzyska Śmierci. Wiele się nie pomyliłem. Jeszcze jak wspomniał o lesie śmierci i tym zabij. Słabo kojarzysz. Wzruszył ramionami. Jen: No nie? Bobbie: I takie zagrywki rozumiem! Jen: 'Jest o co powalczyć. Przeraża mnie to jednak. ''Nieprzyjemnie spoglądała się na bransoletki. '''Jen: Brrr... Chris: Dobra! Koniec wyjaśnień. Kontynuujemy zakładanie! Robicie to pojedyńczo, by jednak postarać się nie dać poznać kto gdzie ma. Zgodnie z poleceniem Chrisa każdy po kolei szedł do konkretnego członka ekipy by w tajemnicy przed innymi przyczepili im ów bransoletę. Vince zdecydował się na szyję. Bobbie wraz z Richardem na prawy nadgarstek, Chip przy lewej nodze. Yukiyo zdecydowała się na lewy nadgarstek. Ari, Jen i Cassie na prawy nadgarstek. Lian na lewą nogę, Valentina na prawą nogę. Chris: A więc każdy ma! Nie zapewnimy wam innej bronii więc muszą wystarczyć wam wasze własne pięści. Aż tak nie chcę ryzykować rozlewem krwi. Yukiyo: Oh... :< Vince: '''O tak! '''Ari: Naprawdę na szyi? Vince: Wolę się nie zapomnieć. Richard: '''Tylko jak cię kopnie to naprawdę cię zaboli... '''Vince: Dam radę. ^^ Mam dużą tolerancję bólu z jakiegoś powodu! ^^ Bobbie: '''Kogo to obchodzi, że się odsłania. Zacznijmy to lepiej! '''Chris: '''A zaczynamy, zaczynamy. Cassie, zdecydowałaś się, którą piątkę wpuścimy jako pierwszą? '''Cassie: To nie było trudne. Bobbie, Ari, Yukiyo, Jen oraz Chip. Wybaczcie, to jednak wciąż konkurencja. Rozłożyła ręce i odsunęła się wraz z Lian, Valentiną, Richardem i Vincem. Pozostali rozeszli się do punktów, gdzie mieli zostać wpuszczeni. Yukiyo (Pokój zwierzeń): ''*Histerycznie radośnie się śmieje* No układ układem. Ale jeśli nie pozwoli mi zaznać teg przyjemności z bólu, którą dzieliłam z Xavierem. *Zaczęła się rumienić* Kiedy wspólnie podpalaliśmy swoje ciała i razem wrzeszczeliśmy z bólu. To było piękne! Aż nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z tym Chipem. <3 ----- ''Wbiegła na pole szybko chowając się za jakimiś krzakami. Jen: 'Hmm... ''Zajrzała przez nie. '''Jen: Ari jest chyba z tej strony. Nierozsądnie będzie iść w tym kierunku. Lepiej chyba poczekać na pozostałych i schować się dalej. Wstała i spojrzała się. Jen: 'Czemu to mówię na głos? ''W pośpiechu zaczęła dalej biec w głąb czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Coś ją jednak naszło. Dlaczego ma uciekać? ----- Jak powiedziała, Ari zajęła pozyzję gdzie indziej. Tyle, że w jej przypadku wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. 'Ari: '''Mam nadzieję. <3 ''Siedząc na gałęzi spoglądała sa wejście. '''Ari: Że mój darling wejdzie tutaj i razem będziemy dalej mknęli. <3 Hihi.. Uśmiechała się pod nosem i oczekiwała w ukryciu na przybycie. ------ Nie trzeba było długo czekać aż pierwsi zawodnicy spotkają się. '' '''Chip: '''Musisz bardzo mnie nieawidzić. Albo jesteś tak strasznie zaślepiony. ''Stał z złożonymi rękami za swoimi plecami i uśmiechał się w stronę Bobbiego. Chip: Czyż to nie jest zabawne? Bobbie: Choć to tylko reality-show. Chwycił za kapelusz i zsunął go. Bobbie: To naprawdę mam ochotę cię ukatrupić! Chip: I nadal robisz tą straszną minę. Nie mając żadnych hamulców bezkarnie zaczął się rzucać w jego stronę. Był zaskoczony tym, że unikał chwytu. '' '''Chip: '''Dzięki za pomoc! ''Kiwnął na znak w kierunku, gdzie nie było widać nikogo. Zdezorientowany spojrzał się. Chip: Heh... Bobbie: 'Dość.... ''Wściekły rzucił się na niego i zaczęli się szarpać. '''Bobbie: Mam ochotę cię naprawdę nie tylko patrzeć jak cię ten prąd kopie! Chip: Czuję twój strach, czuję twój lęk. Jestem aż taki straszny? Bobbie: '''Wkurza mnie to. Wkurza mnie ta twoja pieprzona wyjątkowość i twoje dziwaczne zachowanie! '''Chip: '''Sprecuzuj. '''Bobbie: No K*RWA zachowujesz się jakbyś był jakimś bogiem i miał układy z wszystkimi! Wściekle przepchnął go w tył a ten uderzył w drzewa. Szybko się ogarnął i przysłonił twarz rękę. Chip: 'Naprawdę chcesz bym to potraktował poważnie? ''Westchnął i zamknął oczy. Skupił się i nagle otoczył się mgłą. Zdezorientowany Bobbie nagle poczuł masakryczny cios z lewej strony. '' '''Chip: '''Mi nie zależy nawet na byciu tutaj. Mogę to nazwać jak chcesz, bawi mnie to po prostu. ''Znowu uderzył go, nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak zadziwiająco wiele siły ma. '' '''Bobbie: '''Co do... ''Szarpali się aż nagle ten pochwycić za prawy nadgartek. Nagle wyczuł pot na twarzy. Nieoczekiwanie został odepchnięty, a bardziej oswobodzony. '''Yukiyo: Ohayo! Przybywam z odsieczą jak się umawialiśmy! <3 Chip: No oczywiście. Wy dwoje współpracujecie. Czemu to mnie nie dziwi. Yukiyo: 'Uuu. Naprawdę potrafisz przewidywać przyszłość. ''Jej oczy nagle się zaczerwieniły. Pewnie pod wpływem kamery. '''Yukiyo: Zabawa z tobą będzie cudowna! Bobbie: 'Mpff... Jeśli ci nie zależy. ''Pozbierał się. '''Bobbie: '''To zrezygnuj i daj komuś zdobyć milion!! MNIE NA TEN PRZYKŁAD! AHAHAH! '''Yukiyo: Wpadł w szał... Jest taki sweet w nim. <3 Ale Co my zrobimy... Ouch.. Chciał się wyszarpać a sytuacja się zmieniła i Yukiyo nie pozwalała mu się wyrwać. Bardziej jednak chciał by tak się jej wydawało. Yukiyo: 'Ohhh! <3 Jednak się zabawimy! '''Chip: '''Dokładnie. ''Skojarzyła że specjalnie się siłował by wyczuć bransoletę. '''Yukiyo: '''Nieładnie... Sam chcesz się zabawić. '''Bobbie: Rozwal mu bransoletę i koniec. Kręciła głową na nie. Yukiyo: 'To byłoby zbyt proste. ''Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. '' '''Yukiyo: '''Ktoś chciał być niegrzeczny i popsuć mi zabawę. Ale ja! Ja też to widziałam. ''Nagle uderzyła w jego nogę uszkadzając jego bransoletę. Nie bronił się przy tym. 'Chip: '''Heh... I tak bym nie wygrał tego wyzwania. ''Uśmiechał się do niej. '''Chip: '''Chcesz więc umrzeć razem ze mną? '''Bobbie: '''Zaraz... Nie! Pomogłaś mi ale nie idż.. '''Yukiyo: Cooo? Chcesz się porazić razem ze mną? Urządzenie coraz bardziej iskrzyło. Chip: '''Chcesz tego co nie!? Poznać ból swoich ofiara i samą istotę bólu! Tego co sprawia ci radość!! ''Szarpnął ją i ścisnął jej bransoletę. Uwolnił się skumulowany ładunek elektryczny który go zaczął razić. Łapiąc ją sprawił iż jej bransoleta zaczęła wariorać i znacznie szybciej wyrzuciła swój ładunek. Oboje zaczęłi krzyczeć z bólu. Jednak po jego minie widać jakby się tym nie przejmował a po niej jakby miała właśnie największą frajdę swojego życia. Oboje powoli tracili jednak świadomość i padli bezwładnie na siebie. '' '''Bobbie: Hah... Przyglądał się temu ze zdziwieniem i zadowoleniem na twarzy. Bobbie: 'Hah..haha... ''Coraz bardziej trzęsły się mu ramiona aż zawył na cały głos. '''Bobbie: '''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! '''Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): *Wywraca oczami* ''Może troszkę mi odbiło no ale hej! W końcu dostał to na co zasłużył! AHAHAHAHA! ------ ''Gdy mijał ich czas i druga fala ofiar miała wejść na leśne pole, zauważyli jak Dan oraz Tori ładowali dwie kule. Cassie: Poważnie? Dwie osoby już się wykluczyły? Lian: Jestem bardzo, ale to bardzo przerażowana w tej chwili. Richard: 'Mam nadzieję iż to nie Ari. ''Przygryzał wargę. '''Vince: '''Na pewno sobie świetnie poradziła. ^^ '''Richard: Tak.. na pewno. Odszedł od niego jaknajdalej. '' '''Vince: '''Cóż za nieśmiałość! '''Cassie: '''Czy ty dobrze się czujesz? '''Vince: '''Wybitnie! ^^ Znaczy... wolałbym by to dama mnie podrywała. '''Cassie: '''Jednak nie.... cholerny laluś.. '''Vince:' No wiesz... :< Chris dał sygnał by ruszyli z miejsc. Wejścia im się potwieramy. Chris: '''Radzę się wam pośpieszyć jak nie chcecie sami się wyeliminować! ''W panice pobiebli w przeciwne strony. Lian, Valentina oraz Richard przekroczyli już i znależli się na terenie. '' ----- ''Zaraz gdy weszła zaczęła się coraz bardziej trząść. '' '''Lian: Nienawidzę... Słyszała jedynie drżenie swojego ciała i świsty wiatru. Lian: 'Nienawidzę czegoś takiego! ''Nazdbyt nadciągniętymi rękawami opatuliła twarz i natychmiast schowała się w najbliższym krzaku. Zakryła się jedynie i w głębi liczyła iż nikogo nie spotka. '''Lian: Co... Usłyszała donośle niosiący się złowieszczy śmiech. Skojarzyła ten głos. Lian: O nie.... muszę jeszcze bardziej się chować. Biegła przerażona dalej przed siebie. Lian (Pokój zwierzeń): *Próbowała się zamknąć w pokoju by nie musieć wrócić na wyzwanie jednak stażyści interweniowali i musieli ją wyszarpać* ''Nie chcę! Nie chcę tam wracać! Będę się zwierzała do końca wyzwania! ----- ''Wbiewszy przez bramę natychmiast oberwała czymś twardym. Ari: Richuuuś! Miażdzyła osobę na którą spadła. Ari: Czekałam na ciebie. Przedziemy przez to razem my... Poczuła nagle liścia na policzku. Valentina: Ty suczo wchodząca mi w drogę! Nikt cię nadal nie dorwał!? Ari: Ty! O nie! Nie pozwolę się obrażać! Znowu! ----- Zdawało się, że wybrała najlepiej. Cassie: 'Szkoda. ''Założyła ręce zawiedziona. '''Cassie: Naprawdę mam nastrój, by komuś dokopać i się wyżyć. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Cassie: 'Najlepiej jakiemuś facetowi. ''Nasunęła się jej na myśl Ari i jej gniew, który kiedyś doznała z jej strony. '''Cassie: Może poza nim. Odparła samej sobie. I ruszyła szukać ludzi. '' '''Cassie (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Wejście jako ostatnia osoba ma swoje korzyści. Lekko spóżniona, omija mnie niewygodne spotkanie z tymi co sprawiliby kłopot. *Chytrze się uśmiecha* Mam nadzieję iż to oglądasz. Będę lepsza niż ty! ----- ''Sam zdawał się krążyć i szukał zawodników. '' '''Vince: '''Hmm? Nie widzę nikogo. W tę stronę chyba się kierował. ''Szedł dalej wzdłuż bramy. Vince: 'Zaraz! Nie mogę. To Richard... ''Schował się. '''Vince: A co jeśli będzie chciał zrobić mi coś podejrzanego. Rozglądał się na boki i zarumienił. Vince: No ja rozchwytuję panie urokiem. By też i jego. Richard: Czy ty mówiłeś... o mnie? Stał przerażony słysząc to. Vince: 'Richard! No wiesz... ja widziałem i... ''Ten zaczął się zbliżać. '''Vince: Nie możesz Ari... Poczuł nagle jak uderza w jego bransoletę, którą z jakiegoś powodu miał na szyi. Vince: 'Heh? ''Nagle zabrał rękę i ładunek ostro poraził romantycznego poetę i stanął przez chwilę w świetle po czym padł na ziemię. ------ ''Gdy dziewczyny się okładały rozległ się głos wystrzelonych ludzi, którzy odpali. Były jednak zbyt zajęte przerzucaniem się między sobą. '' '''Valentina: Pokazuj gdzie to masz bym cię mogłam normalnie uśpić! Ari: I mieć Richarda dla siebie? Nie! Valentina: Nie chcę jego tylko dostatniego zycia przy nim. Ari: Jesteś taka wredna! Kopnęła ją mocno w udo. W końcu to jednak miały być igrzyska. Valentina zawyła ale odwajemniła znowu plaskacza. Tym razem jednak szarpnęła ją po twarzy. Valentina: CHOLERA JASNA! Znowu się zaczęły wywracać i szarpać. Nagle jedna z nich poczuła jak ktoś inny ją chwyta. Jen: Mam cię! Valentina: JESZCZE TY! Chciał i ją zdzielić, ale ta chwyciła ja za nagdarstek. Ari: 'Jen! O... To zadanie pójdzie gładko! ''Odrzuciła Valentiną jakby się z nią bawiła i rzuciła się na Jen siłując się z nią na poważnie. Po chwili jednak została wepchnięta w krzaki. Valentina wykorzystała moment i pochwyciła za kamień i rzuciła w prawię ramię. Ari poczuła jak trafiła. 'Ari: '''Coś ty! '''Valentina: '''Tandetną biżu wyczuję z daleka.A to jest naprawdę taniocha. '''Ari: '''Pikanie? ''Podwinęła odsłaniając. '''Ari: To wezmę cię ze sobą. Biegła do niej i rzuciła się. Nie chciała jej puścić. Valentina kilkaktotnie ją uderzyła ale nagle obie dziewczyny poraziło. Jen przysłoniła ręką od tego blasku. Jen: 'Czy im odwaliło? ''Valentina i Ari wpólnie wrzasnęły z bólu. 'Ari: '''Richard. ''Zamknęła oczy i padła nieprzytomna. ----- Lian nieświadoma biegu wydarzeń spojrzała się w niebo w oczekiwaniu na kolejne twarze. Ujrzała teraz twarz Valentiny i Ari. '''Lian: Najpierw Chip teraz ona? Zrobiło się jej naprawdę przykro. Lian: '''Musieli naprawdę chcieć walczyć. ''Kroczyła dalej, ale nagle uderzyła o coś. '' '''Lian: Hmm.......? Sięgnęła dłonią i się przeraziła gdy zamiast poczuć liści poczuła twardą powierzchnię. Lian: 'Czy to namalone? To jest skała? ''Sięgnęła wyżej i rzeczywiście. Nawet na granicy jej rozmiarów poczuła jedynie jak rozkładała się jedynie na kamiennej ścianie. Gdy się odsunęła zaczęło się lekko kruszyć malowidło. '''Lian: To jest koniec areny? Areny? Ale to jest miasto z otwartą przestrzenią? Przerażona starła z siebie farbę. Lian: 'Jesteśmy uwięzieni gdzieś? ''Coraz bardziej robiła się niespokojna. 'Lian: '''Boję się... Co jak nas stąd nie wypuści. ''Zaczęła się cofać i znowu miała przerażające myśli. Nieoczekiwani niezauważyła i upadła. Jej się nic nie stało ale rozwaliła w bransolecie. '' '''Lian: '''Nie... nie chcę... ja nie chcę!!!! ''Nagle zapłakana krzyknęła i stanęła w porażającej fali. '' ---- ''Zdezorientowany i zawiedziony spoglądał jak na niebie pojawia się sylwetka Lian. '''Bobbie: No proszę, proszę. Uśmiechnął się wrednie. Bobbie: 'Czwórka. Jedno miesjce do podium. ''Zaciskał pięść. 'Bobbie: '''Jedno miejsce by zdobyc nietykalność na następne i dwa by w tym mieć! ''W oczach pojawił mu się lekki wyraz i znak obłędu. ---- Załamany Richard spoglądał w niebo i przypominał sobie twarz Ari. 'Richard: '''Kto cię dorwał co? ''Nogą natomiast przygniatał nieprzytomnego Vinca. '''Richard: Pewnie nie ty? Ktoś za nim nagle się czaił. Postura zaskoczyłą go i zaczęła go dusić. Próbował się wyrwać. Cassie: 'Przepraszam! Ale takiej okazji nie zmarnuję. ''Zawiązała mu i powoli coraz bardziej tracił dech. Dziewczyna wykorzystała moment i zaczęła go obmacywać w poszukiwaniu nadajnika '''Richard: Mhmm mmm.. Próbował coś wydukać i nabrać powietrza ale nie mógł. W końcu jednak musiał uderzyć nią. Niespodziewając się jeszcze bardziej zacisnęła jakby nie czując siły uderzenia. Koniec końców znalazła jego bransoletę. Cassie: 'Muszę coś udowodnić. ''Odepchnęła go od siebie. '''Cassie: Wybacz... Rozwiązała mu usta. Złapał dech ale nagle fala błysków poraziła jego ciało i padł na kolana. Zsunął się na bok nieprzytomny. ---- Jen: 'Nie widać nikogo. ''Spojrzała się w stronę nieba widząc twarz Richarda. '''Jen: Heh... Już mi szkoda tej osoby co go załatwiła. Rozglądała się czujnie. Jen: 'Zaraz, która to już? Trzecia? ''Zamknęła oczy i wzięła kilka wdechów. Skrywała się nie chcą przykuć uwagi. ---- Długo nie zajęło by kolejne osoby się spotkały. Cassie dalej szukając i będąc coraz bliżej wygrania pędziła przed siebie. Dotarła do miejsca gdzie znalazła nieprzytomną Yukiyo i Chipa. '''Cassie: Chyba doszło do nieprzyjemnego spotkania. Bobbie: I to jak! Cassie: Bobbie! Przygryzła poddenerwowana wargę. Bobbie: 'Niefart co nie? '''Jen: '''Powiedziałabym to samo! ''Sama znalazła się niedaleko i wyszła z krzaków. '''Bobbie: '''Proszę! Tak obrzydliwie uczciwa? '''Jen: Tak. Bobbie: 'Żałosne... ''Rozłożył ręce. '''Bobbie: Jak to iż zaraz was kopnie w dupska porządna dawka voltów. Poprawił kapelusz i ruszył. Wpierw na Cassie, ta jednak zrobiła unik. Zdezorientowa iż Jen również zaatakowała oberwała od niej. Bobbie: 'To koniec... ''Cała trójka rzuciła się w wir walki pomiędzy sobą. Każe z nich światnie dotrzymywało kroku drugiemu. W tych warunkach było im o wiele łatwiej niż na wodnej arenie. Jednak widać było po nich. Choć wysportowana to zaczęła się męczyć jak i on. Cassie całkowicie opuściła gardę. '''Bobbie: Mam! Jednym ruchem rozwalił jej bransoletę i słup elektryczności poraził ją. Podobny los po chwili spotkał Jen. Szarpali się jeszcze chwilę, lecz przez nieuwagę dała się zaskoczyć. Gdy obie padły na ziemię nieprzytomne on tylko zaśmiał się złowieszcze a ostatnie wystrzały z armaty oznajmiły koniec zadania. UnderCITY, Strefa leśna - punkt medyczny Niedaleko lasu gdzie się znajdowali rozstawiony był namiot. Wszyscy leżeli mocno poturbowani przez wstrząsy i słabieni. Lian: '''To ja żyję...? '''Valentina: '''Nieżle pokopało. Przez ciebie ruda dz*wko! '''Ari: '''Zasłużyłaś sobie! '''Valentina: '''No żebyś się za to nie przeliczyła. '''Richard: '''Proszę nie bijcie się już. Nie wystarczyło wam? '''Ari: '''Richard!? Ja cię nie spotkałam. Przepraszam. '''Richard: Nic nie szkodzi. Ari: Kto cię zaatakował!? Choć nie chciał powiedzieć to wymownie spojrzał na Cassie, która nadal była roztrzęsiona porażką. '' '''Ari:' Coś mu zrobiła!? Cassie: To było zadanie i robiłam swoje! I tak sama zostałam porażona. Chip: 'Nie tylko ty. ''Zwrócił się do Bobbiego, który stał i cieszył się ze zwycięstwa. '''Chip: '''Widać twój sojusz przyniósł rezultat. Było nawet miło się bawić. ^^ '''Jen: '''Jaki sojusz!? '''Yukiyo: '''To nie sojusz? To tylko nagroda. By móc zaznawać ból... '''Ari: Jesteście obie okropne... Nie ty Jen. One dwie! Valentina: '''No to cztery dal mnie. '''Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie obchodzi mnie nawet jak wygadał. Swoje odwaliła. Sama chciała wskoczyć w jego ramiona i się porazić. Co poradzę, jak to mi na rękę. *Wzrusza ramionami* '''Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Ciągnie swój do swego. Przeczuwałam. To kwestia czasu i nie pozwolę by przerodziło się w to coś gorszego! '''Cassie (Pokój zwierzeń): Zachowują się tak beztrosko co niesamowicie mnie denerwuje! Ja się staram bo mam rozwalone zycie emocjonalne i tak mogę wyładować mój stres! Oni mają i siebie i dostatnie życie, więc niech się usuną sami z show albo niech ktoś im pomoże! Chris: 'Chciałbym wam również dać teraz wasze nagrody! Jen, Cassie oraz Bobbie! Wystąpcie. ''One ledwo co się doczłapały z pomocą Dana i Tori, gdy w pełni sił Bobbie pochwycił za pierwszą z tych nagród. 'Bobbie: '''Emm? Co to jest? ''Miał w rękach dziwną przytulankę przypominającą białego kota w niebiesko-żółto pasiastym sweterku. Dziewczymu wzięły po jednej i szarpnęły za sznurki. '''Przytulanka Cassie: '''h0I JęSTę TeMmie! Tó muJa TeMmie! '''Przytulanka Jen: '''h0I! jA tęz JęSTę TeMmie! Tó iNne TeMmie! '''Przytulanka Bobbiego: Cze, Bob jestem. Nawet ich rozbawiło to. ''Bobbie: Ja dostałem zwykłą wersję chociaż.'' Chris: 'W jednej z nich jest ów nagroda. Ktoś z waszej trójki będzie szczęściarzem! Póki co odpoczywajcie i widzimy się na wieczornej ceremonii! Dziedziniec Zamku, Ceremonia ''Gdy ostatnie osoby doszły do siebie zebrali się wieczorem podczas ceremonii. Sam Dan dzisiaj był nieobecny. Zajmował się ogarnianiem po zadaniu. '''Chris: Nadal dobrze się czujecie? <3 Cassie: Średnio po tej dawce. Chris: Wybornie. Dla przypomnienia. Bobbie wygrał dzisiejsze zadanie i on jako jedyny nie głosuje ani nie odpadnie. Pozostałych zapraszam do głosowania. Każdy z obecnych przegranych po kolei idzie oddać swój głos. Tori podsumowuje wyniki i przekazuje je Chrisowi. Chris: A więc zaczynamy! Bobbie, wygrałeś i łap pierwszego kwiata. Chwyta go z rozpartą dumą. Chris: '''Bez głosu dzisiaj jest o dziwo pan Vince i pan Richard! ''Rzuca panom po kwiecie. '' '''Chris: Panna Jen oraz Lian również! Podrzuca i im kwiaty. Lian: 'Panna Lian. ''Ścisnęła go z jakiegoś powodu zadowolona. 'Chris: '''Ostatnie choć niezapomniane Ari i Valentina! ''Rzuca im po kwiatach a nad głowami trójki skierowały się słupy światła. Bezpieczne osoby zajęły miejsce na loży, gdy trójca stanęła na zapadniach. 'Cassie: '''Jak jestem w trójce!? '''Chris: '''No zaatakowanie pana Knowlesa wywaliło ci pewnie niezły kubeł zimnej wody na głowę. ''Spojrzał się w stronę przeciwnej zagrożonej osoby. '''Chris: '''Sojusz i to twoje pragnienie krzywdzenia ludzi... Jest chore, ale jak miło jest ciebie widzieć tutaj w programie! '''Yukiyo: Spełniam tylko pragnienia moich waifu! Głosowanie Jen (Głosowanie): W końcu jedno z nich przyznało się do sojuszu! Nie mogę inaczej postąpić i muszę na nią zagłosować. Od dawna już chciałam. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Yukiyo* Chip (Głosowanie): Z ciężkim sercem przyznaję. Chciałbym zaglosować na specyficzną osobę. Acz ta decyzja nikogo nie zaskoczy. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Yukiyo* Richard (Głosowanie): '''Chciałbym zagłosować inaczej, ale nie mogę. Cassie zaatakowała mnie w zadaniu i mam do niej o to uraz. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Cassie* Taka jest gra. '''Valentina (Głosowanie): '''Nikt niech nie rusza mojego męża! Nawet jak drę z nią koty to to jest nasz rywalizacja! Bye inna suczo! *Wrzuca zdjęcie Cassie* '''Ari (Głosowanie): Nikt! NIKT NIE MOŻE TYKAĆ RICHARDA! *Z impetem wpycha zdjęcie Cassie do urny* Yukiyo (Głosowanie): '''On mi dostarczył tak wiele rozrywki. *Rumieni się* Aż muszę na niego oddać głos! *Wrzuca zdjęcie Chipa do skrzyni* '''Vince (Głosowanie): No na Richarda nie mogę zagłosować... Bobbie jest nietykalny... więc jesteś jedyny na którego zagłosuje zgodnie z moim postanowieniem. ^^ *Wrzuca zdjęcie Chipa do skrzyni* Cassie (Głosowanie): '''Z stanowczością głosuję przeciwko Yukiyo. Nic się nie zmieniło od tamtej pory. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Yukiyo do urny* '''Lian (Głosowanie): Była jedna osoba. Która może mieć do niej uraz. Ja się boję o to. Przepraszam! *Szybko wrzuca zdjęcie, ale widać iż to zdjęcie Cassie* Co...' Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY